


good morning

by halimedes



Category: K-pop, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halimedes/pseuds/halimedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>apparently nothing brings out sympathy in a barista like asking if they have a hangover special</p>
            </blockquote>





	good morning

"Don't come back unless you find a hangover cure," Miyoung grumbles, pushing her face deeper into the pillow. She groans, the sound muffled, and she doesn’t even bother to turn her face to look at Sunkyu when she speaks again. "I'm never drinking with you again."

Hangovers are shit, Sunkyu knows, and it’s probably a little mean of her to laugh at Miyoung but she can't help it. She looks so pathetic sprawled out in her bed. Sunkyu pulls on the shoes she had hidden in Miyoung's bedroom last night, the sneakers that are a little too new for her to be okay with someone accidentally borrowing them - or throw up in them - as they left the party sometime this morning.

She tries to be quiet as she pockets Miyoung's spare key and slips out the door, letting it fall closed behind her. It's earlier than she'd like for it to be, around 8am or so the last time she checked, and the September sun is shining even through the light dusting of clouds on the blue sky.

There's a small coffee shop not too far away from Miyoung's new apartment building, she's seen it as she's walked past it before, but she can't quite recall exactly where it is so she strolls down the street in hopes of coming across it again. It shouldn't be too difficult, hopefully. She hopes they have frappuccinos or something else that's pink and sickeningly sweet so that she can buy her way back into Miyoung's good graces.

Sunkyu almost walks right past the shop; the sign outside is more discreet than she remembered it, but the large glass walls in the front gives a good look inside. The interior is sleek, light walls and seats and a big counter in dark wood dominating, giving the illusion that the room is bigger. It's mostly empty, only a couple of people around her own age sitting by themselves with their computers. The counter is unmanned but it's not like she's in a hurry, so Sunkyu busies herself with checking out the baked goods and reading the menu. She hums to herself, trying to decide on what to order before settling that perhaps simple is the best. A pair of croissants and some coffee for herself, a strawberry frappuccino with extra everything for Miyoung. Miyoung refuses to eat anything but plain toast when she’s as hungover as she is.

Someone clears their throat, and Sunkyu looks down from the menu on the wall. 

"Good morning, how can I help you?" she asks, and Sunkyu's first thought when she properly sees the barista is _I wonder if she eats pussy_ , which she might've felt a little more guilty about had the girl not been so pretty.

_I'd like your number _, is what Sunkyu wants to reply. However, she has enough of a brain to mouth filter to realise this is not what you should do because chances are this girl isn't interested in girls at all. Too many pretty girls have been straight in the past for Sunkyu to be willing to take a chance. So, instead, Sunkyu says, "Do you have a hangover special?"__

__The barista's look goes from overly perky and cheery to sympathetic. "Rough night?"_ _

__"Yeah," Sunkyu says. The name tag on the barista's shirt reads Jess, along with a simple little heart. "It was worth it though. I'm tougher than I look."_ _

__"I'm sure," Jess says, small smile on her lips and. Sunkyu knows that tone. That's definitely flirting. Butterflies flutter in her stomach, cliché of all clichés, and she thinks that she might be falling already. Horrible cliché. Love at first sight. Jess is really pretty though, eyes sleepy and hair long and soft, and she's still looking sympathetically at Sunkyu._ _

__For the first time in possibly ever, Sunkyu wishes she had bothered to dress up. That she wore something other than ratty jeans and a sweatshirt. That she at least could've worn something that showed off her tits. There's nothing she can change though, so she shrugs the thought off and grins at Jess._ _

__"So, any hangover specials then Jess? My head's killing me," Sunkyu says._ _

__Jess coos at her, her hand brushing against Sunkyu's over the counter. "I'm partial to the chocolate croissants myself, and coffee that's not as sweet as I usually take it," she says. This is clearly a match made in heaven. "And the name's actually Jessica. My boss just wanted me to shorten it to make it easier to read."_ _

__"I'll have that then," Sunkyu says and nods decisively, "Jessica."_ _

__"Eating in or takeaway?"_ _

__Sunkyu thinks back to Miyoung. Might as well. "Eating in, yeah."_ _

__"Great! You can just take a seat somewhere and I'll be out in a moment with your order," Jessica says. When she sees Sunkyu putting her hand in her pocket to pull out her wallet, she protests. "Don't worry about it, it's on the house. It's a hangover special, okay?"_ _

__Sunkyu shrugs and walks to sit down at a table close to the counter. This morning could've gone a lot worse. She fishes her phone out of her pocket, and sends a quick text to Miyoung saying that'll she come back later and that she should drink some water if she wakes up. Biting her lip she glances at Jessica who's preparing the coffee. She sends another text._ _

___Apparently nothing brings out sympathy in a barista like asking if they have a hangover special_ _ _


End file.
